The woes of a cat
by Kage Mizu
Summary: Alex shot the platinum haired boy ending his misery. "He had it coming." Alex said coldly seeing the shocked look on Kit's face. CHAPPIE 9 is up. R
1. Another Hiwitari?

Hey this is a new fic and it's about a girl and a guy and ya hope you enjoy it and yes there are beyblades in this fic, and it's a ray/oc/oc. ENJOY ^.^ R&R Plzz ^.^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A teenage girl with piercing sapphire eyes and silvery blue hair was being chased by a group of guy around their late teens. The girl was breathing heavily, tired for running. She saw the bridge she was leading the group of guys too. The bridge was coved with TNT's. She got to the middle of it and stopped when she saw another group of guys on the other end of the bridge. She was totally cornered.   
  
"Shit." She cursed looking for an escape. A guy from behind her lunged at her. She quickly moved out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. The rest of the guy ran at her all at once. She blocked and punched and did everything she could but was out numbered 20 to 1. After about 30 minutes of excruciating pain for the girl the guys stopped.  
  
"That's enough, leave her hear to die, I'd rather not waste my time with her if I get nothing in return." Said a blonde 17 year old, with piercing deep blue eyes. He was the youngest, but the leader of the group. He had stopped the rest of the gang from beating her up because he was secretly in love with her, he had also known her and her family since he was a child. They walked off the bridge and got into their cars and drove off. A blue light escaped from the girl's pocket. A phoenix bitbeast emerged from the girl's beyblade. The bitbeast wrapped its wings around the girl, healing all of her wounds. The girl slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Blitz?" The girl groaned.  
  
//Yes mistress?// Blitz asked.  
  
"Thanks." The girl said weakly.  
  
//Transform mistress, it will keep you safe.// said Blitz. The girl nodded and a bright light surrounded her body. Hey body shrunk into the form of a cat. The phoenix grabbed the cat gently by it's talons and flew to a near by house. She gently put her mistress on the front step of the house and rang the doorbell. Blitz quickly shrunk back into the beyblade, which had turned into a small bell on ribbon that was tied to the cat's neck. The door opened and a boy around 16 opened the door. He had long black raven hair that was tied in the back and he was wearing a bandana. He looked around and saw a white Bengal cat on the ground. He felt pity for the cat and brought it into his house.   
  
"Hey mom, dad there was a cat left at the door can we keep it?" The boy asked.  
  
"Sure Ray." Said Ray's mom. Ray's dad nodded.   
  
"Have dinner first and then we can go to the pet store and buy food and stuff." Said Ray's Dad.  
  
"Ok." Said Ray and put the cat on the couch making sure it wouldn't fall off or anything.   
  
Ray and his family were having dinner. The cat groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She felt so sore, yet comfy being on a couch. She groaned then remembered she was a cat. She looked around the room and spotted a family eating dinner. The cat laid down on the couch relaxing. Ray finished dinner and stood up to put away his plate. He walked over to where that cat was lying down. The cat opened her sapphire eyes and saw Ray approaching. The cat glared at Ray and hissed quietly. Ray smiled and reached over to pet her soft head. The cat swatted at his hand.  
  
"Hey it's ok, I won't hurt you." Said Ray kindly trying to pet the cat again. The cat glared, not showing any emotions.  
  
//He won't harm you mistress.// said Blitz in the cats head  
  
//You sure I can trust him?// asked The cat/girl unsure.  
  
//Yes mistress I'm sure.// said Blitz. The cat hissed, but let him pet her.  
  
"That's a good kitty." Said Ray scratching the cat behind the ears. The cat purred.  
  
"Hey mom is the cat a boy or a girl?" Ray asked. Ray's mom walked over to the two and lifted the cat's tail.  
  
"She's a girl." Ray's mom said, "Now come on we have to go and buy supplies."   
  
"Ya ok." Said Ray attempting to pick up the cat.   
  
"Common work with me here." Said Ray talking to the cat. The cat looked at him quizzically then jumped onto his shoulder. Ray smiled and walked over outside and got into the car. At the pet store they bought a litter box, litter, food, catnip, collar, and some toys. At home Ray put the bell on her collar and took off the ribbon around her neck. He took her upstairs to his room and fed her some cat food in a dish. The cat ate the food hungrily.  
  
"What to name you?" Ray thought out loud. The cat looked up at Ray and meowed.  
  
"Hm... White?" asked Ray. The cat hissed.  
  
"Snow?" suggested Ray, the cat hissed again.  
  
"Cat? Kitty? Kit?" asked Ray. The cat hissed two times then purred at the last name.   
  
"Kit it is then." Said Ray happily. Kit curled up in his lap. Ray pet Kit's head causing her to purr.  
  
//Stop purring dammit!// Kit yelled at herself.  
  
//At least he's nice mistress and picked your actual name, mistress.// Said Blitz.  
  
//With my help, he was going to name me white for God sakes.// said Kit.  
  
//Mistress school starts tomorrow.// said Blitz.  
  
//I have to go to school?// asked Kit.  
  
//Yes, or your mother will be very upset.// said Blitz.  
  
//I thought you were my mother.// said Kit sarcastically and broke off the connection.   
  
Ray picked up Kit and put her down on his bed. He took off his shirt and pants (You sick people he has boxers underneath). Kit's jaw dropped mentally.  
  
//Damn he's hot, and really, really well toned.// Kit thought to herself. Ray changed into his Pj's and went to the washroom to clean up. Kit followed him and jumped onto the sink counter. Ray smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here Kit? I thought you didn't like water." Said Ray. Kit turned on the cold water and started to drink the water from the tap. Ray looked at Kit.  
  
"Oh shit I forgot I didn't give you water." Said Ray. Kit glared at him and splashed him with water.  
  
"Hey!" Ray said playfully. Kit jumped off the counter and walked into Ray's room. Ray washed up and walked back into his room and saw Kit grooming herself. Ray laid down on his bed. Kit jumped on his bed and climbed onto a pillow.  
  
"Goodnight Kit." Said Ray yawning. Kit meowed and fell asleep. Blitz emerged from the bell and traveled to a mansion. It went into Kit's old room and transformed into a human with neon blue hair, neon blue eyes, and a strange cold vive around her. Blitz got Kit's bag and put in pencils and other school supplies. She transformed back into her original form and flew back to Ray's house and put the school supplies in Ray's attic. Blitz went back into Kit's bell and fell asleep.   
  
The buzzing of Ray' extremely loud alarm clock woke Ray and Kit up from their deep slumber. Ray groggily went to the washroom and took a shower, while Kit groomed herself. Ray fed Kit and ran downstairs with his stuff for breakfast. Kit slowly followed Ray.  
  
"Kit I've got to go to school I'll see you when I get back ok?" Ray asked petting Kit. Kit meowed and ran up to ray's room. Kit transformed into her original form. She opened the window and climbed onto the roof and opened the attic window. She entered through the window and saw Blitz waiting with her school bag.  
  
//Mistress school.// said Blitz.  
  
"Fine." Said Kit rolling her eyes. She grabbed the bag and exited though the window not bothering to close it. She jumped off Ray's roof and ran all the way to school, which wasn't that far. She entered the school, receiving stares of envy and jealously from the girls and guys gawking and drooling over her. Kit was wearing a black tank top with three thin straps and baggy black jeans. She ignored the other students and made her way to the office.   
  
"Hello and you are?" asked the secretary.  
  
"Kit Hiwitari, I'm new." Said Kit.  
  
"Oh right, well here's your schedule." Said the secretary. Kit took the schedule and walked out of the door. It took her 15 minutes to find her class. She knocked on the door and walked in. The teacher looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm new." Kit simply stated.  
  
"Well come in, er..." said the teacher  
  
"Kit, Kit Hiwitari." Kit answered. The class looked extremely shocked and Kai looked taken aback.  
  
"I'm Ms. Hendricks, well Kit there is a seat in the back between Kai and Ray." Said Ms. Hendricks. Kit nodded and walked towards the back of the class. Kit swiftly sat down and crossed her slim legs. The class was slow and boring. Kit was on the verge of falling asleep when the bell rang to switch classes. Kit's eyes flashed dangerously, from irritation. Kit growled and got up from her seat packing her stuff. Ray and Kai were eyeing her carefully. Kit finally packed her stuff and walked towards the door. Ray and Kai shrugged the untrustworthy feeling of Kit and walked to their next class. Ray and Kai walked into their math class and noticed Kit sitting in the back corner of the room playing with what looked like a beyblade. Kai and Ray looked at each other and took a seat in the opposite back, corner of where Kit was sitting.  
  
"She said her last name's Hiwitari, is she a relative of yours Kai?" Ray asked. Kai gave Ray a sharp glare, making Ray regret asking Kai that question.  
  
"Ya know what the strange thing is? Yesterday I found a cat and I took her in to keep as a pet, and I named her Kit. Well actually that's what she wanted to be called." Said Ray looking over at Kit. The only resemblance he saw between Kit and his new cat were their eyes. They both had piercing sapphire eyes. Kit glared at Ray. Ray blinked then looked ahead of him as a blush creep onto his face. Mariah a girl with pink hair turned in her seat to see Ray staring at Kit then turning away blushing. Mariah sent Kit a glare, which was ignored.  
  
//Stupid bitch hitting on my man.// Growled Mariah.  
  
//Since when is Ray your man, mistress?// purred Galux teasingly  
  
//Oh you just wait Galux.// promised Mariah turning her attention back to the teacher and the lesson.  
  
//Why is Ray staring at me? I mean I don't look anything like myself when I'm a cat.// thought Kit.  
  
//Except your eyes.// pointed out Blitz.  
  
//Oh shut up will you.// snapped Kit.  
  
//Yes mistress.// sang Blitz.  
  
//Stupid bird.// growled Kit.  
  
//I resent that.// said Blitz  
  
//Uh huh.// said Kit breaking the connection of her and her bitbeast. The next two of Kit's classes were boring and uneventful. Finally the bell for lunch rang and Kit walked to the school cafeteria. She bought herself a pizza pretzel and ate it outside in the sun. She started to walk around the school, unaware of Ray and Kai's presence. Kai and Ray had been stalking her all lunch and had noticed that she was in every one of their classes. They walked around a corner and saw Kit leaning on the wall with a beyblade in her hand. In one swift move Kit swiped her blade across her wrist causing it to bleed terribly. Kit groaned in pain.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
What happened to Kit?? Is she ok??? Will she die??? Who knows read the next chappie when it comes out...MUHAHAHAHA a cliffhanger. R&R Plz ^^ 


	2. Cheerleading tryouts

Last chappie Kit was bleeding from slitting her rist, is she ok?? Next chappie ENJOY ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit pushed the pain aside.  
  
//Mistress why are you doing this?// asked Blitz calmly.  
  
//I don't know, I guess pain comforts me.// said Kit frowning at the question. Kit's vision started to blur slowly. Ray and Kai ran to see if she needed help. Kit put the blade close to her cut and a blue feather came down from the sky and landed on her cut healing it completely. Ray and Kai looked at Kit amazed. Kit's vision became focused again. She saw   
  
Ray and Kai holding her up in case she might fall. Kit pushed them away and glared at them.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help." Kit spat and walked away.  
  
"She acts just like you Kai." Said Ray. Kai growled and glared at Ray, then started to walk towards the school. Ray quickly ran after Kai. Kai and Ray turned the corner and was jumped by two boys a year younger than them.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" snapped Kai pushing the two boys away.  
  
"Max? Tyson?" said Ray confused. Tyson and Max got off Kai and Ray.  
  
"Oh hey you guys. What's up?" asked Max getting off Ray and holding out a hand for him. Ray grabbed Max's hand and got off the ground.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Ray asked. Kai shoved Tyson off his and got off the ground 'accidentally' kicking Tyson. Tyson got off the ground with a scowl on his face.  
  
"We were running from Tala and his gang, Tyson er.....sorta started a food fight and ya..." explained Max.  
  
"Well it's not my fault." Pouted Tyson.  
  
"Sure it isn't." said Kai.  
  
"It's not!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Tala's coming." Said Kai. Tyson and Max started freaking out and rushed past them. Kai smirked and Ray shook his head.  
  
"So about that girl there's something odd about her." Said Ray.  
  
"Ya like what?" asked Kai.  
  
"I don't know." Said Ray.  
  
"Well until you think of something I'm going to go to class." Said Kai.  
  
"Ok." Said Ray. Kai entered the school and saw a pretty brunette with green eyes. A smirk appeared on his face and he walked towards her.  
  
"Hey Jenni." Said Kai leaning against a locker.  
  
"Hi Kai." Jenni replied kissing Kai on the cheek. Kai smiled and kissed Jenni passionately on lips, causing Jenni to blush. The bell rang for the end of lunch.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie tonight?" Jenni asked.  
  
"Ya ok." Said Kai and walked towards his locker. Ray walked into the school and got his books for class. Kit and Kai were already sitting in class when Ray arrived. They were exchanging identical death glares. Ray grinned and took a seat next to Kai. They both watched as Mariah walked into the class and took a seat next to Kit.  
  
"Hi Kit." Said Mariah. Kit cocked an eyebrow at Mariah and gave her a what-do-you-want look. Mariah smiled weakly.  
  
"I was just saying hi." Mariah said trying to be friendly. Kit gave Mariah an annoyed look then turned her attention to her cell phone.   
  
"Er...do you want to join the cheerleading squad?" Mariah asked. Kit gave Mariah a sharp glare, but Mariah was determined to make Kit feel welcome.  
  
"What makes you think I'm good enough to be a cheerleader?" Kit mocked.  
  
"Er...well Mr. Dickinson said that you were a gymnast in your old school and that you would be a good cheerleader." Said Mariah with a smile.  
  
"Mr. D?" Kit asked.  
  
"He's the principal." Said Mariah.  
  
"Ok then." Said Kit rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well at least come to the try outs today after school." Said Mariah. Kit glared darkly at Mariah.  
  
"I'll see." Kit said before turning her attention back to her cell phone.   
  
//Mistress, you're actually going for cheerleading?// Blitz asked.  
  
//No I said I'll see it means I might or might not show up.// growled Kit. The teacher entered the class.  
  
"Good afternoon student." Said Ms. Donnie.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Donnie." The class replied unfocused. Ms. Donnie started writing the notes for today's class. The student's soundlessly copied the notes.  
  
//Blitz copy the notes for me, I'm preoccupied.// said Kit.  
  
//Yes Mistress.// said Blitz. She used her magic and copied the notes word for word in Kit's notebook in less than 5 seconds. Kit played with her blade under the deck, checking for any damage with her thumb. The class soon finished and many girls rushed to get to the gym for cheerleading tryouts. Kit tried to find the way to the door when she felt a sharp pain in her head.  
  
//Sorry about the mistress, but your going to the cheerleading tryouts or you will feel immense pain.// said Blitz.  
  
//Your supposed to be my bitbeast Blitz.// Kit said annoyed.  
  
//Yes, but your mother wishes for you to have as normal as a life as possible, mistress.// said Blitz.  
  
//Damn you Blitz, seriously thanks from being a pain in the ass! And my life isn't exactly what you or anyone else would call normal!// snapped Kit.  
  
//No problem, mistress.// said Blitz. Kit growled and slowly walked to the gym. She saw a bunch of girls warming up and throwing flirty looks at the guys that were waiting to see the girls perform.  
  
"Perves." Kit muttered walking towards the group of girls getting ready. One by one the girls tried out and failed.  
  
"They really suck ass." Kit said to herself. She looked around the gym and spotted Ray and Kai in the corner staring at her. Kit frowned and turned her attention to the tryouts.  
  
"Er...Kit your turn." Said Mariah. Kit rolled her eyes and took off her baggy jeans revealing short underneath. She walked over to the group of cheerleaders and handed them a form she was supposed to fill out. Mariah took it.  
  
"Well show us what you can do." Said Mariah. Kit looked at Mariah emotionlessly.  
  
"Well er...show me a gymnastics floor routine." Said a girl with lavender eyes. Kit shrugged and performed her old gymnastic routine with a bunch of fancy flips. All the guys whistled and cheered. Kit ignored them.   
  
"Can you cheer?" asked a blonde ditz.  
  
"I ain't cheering, that's shit." Said Kit. Mariah frowned and the other cheerleaders glared.  
  
"Feisty, I like that." Said a guy in the crowd.   
  
"That's good enough your in Kit." Said Mariah with a smile  
  
"Listen pinkerella I said that I would come check it out doesn't mean I want to be a cheerleader, later." Said Kit and walked out of the gym grabbing her pants on the way.  
  
"Man she could have been a little nicer." Said Ray.  
  
"Hmph I doubt it." Said Kai.  
  
"You do?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ya." Said Kai.  
  
"DO you guys know who that is?" a blonde kid with piercing blue eyes asked (sound familiar?).  
  
"Ya her name's Kit Hiwitari, she's in my class." Said Ray.  
  
"Oh cool, what grade are you in?" The blonde asked.  
  
"11. You?" Kai asked suspiciously.  
  
"12, name's Alex." Said Alex.  
  
//Alex...where do I recognize him from?// Kai asked himself.  
  
//That kid that you and Kit used to be friends with Master.// said Dranzer.  
  
//Ya I remember.// said Kai.  
  
"Well I gotta go, Later." Said Ray.  
  
"Ya I gotta go to.// said Kai with a smirk. They both walked off the bleachers and walked out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kit put her pants on and ran all the way to Ray's house. She deposited her bag.  
  
"Blitz take me home." Said Kit. Blitz appeared from her blade and flew onto the roof. Kit climbed onto Blitz's back and they were flying.  
  
//Why home mistress?// Blitz asked curiously.  
  
"Just take me their." said Kit.  
  
//Yes mistress.// said Blitz  
  
They quickly arrived home. Kit withdrew Blitz and ran into her huge mansion. She ran into the living room and found.......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Another cliffy MUHAHAHA what happened?? What did she find??? Or who did she find??? Find out in the next chappie. R&R plzz 


	3. VOTE PLZ HELP ME

Demolition Angel: You gave Kit, Hiwatari as a last name. My pointJust puhleze don't make her   
  
Kai's long lost sis or something because then I take the original thing back as there are simply   
  
TO many stories like that already in existance! (And I mean that in the best possible way!)LOL!  
  
OrlisGurl: Well I don't really know how I'm going to relate Kit to Kai cuzz In my other fics she's   
  
his sis, but ya actually I like reading Kai finding his sis fics, but iunno.  
  
Okay I'm going to have a Vote  
  
Question: Should Kit be Kai's sister or some other relative of his?  
  
OrlisGurl: Please gimmie an answer Thanks a bunch :D 


	4. shot dead

Thanks for all the reviews and I still need more votes so ya I could use help for that :D   
  
Well this is the next chappie so R&R ^^.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit withdrew Blitz and ran into her huge mansion. She ran into the living room and found.......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She saw her parents and Voltaire sitting in the living room. They stopped talking and turned to see who had interrupted them.  
  
"Kitania? What are you doing here?" Kit's mother asked sternly. Kit growled quietly and cursed to herself, she hated being called Kitania. Voltaire stood up from his seat and walked up to Kit.  
  
"Grandfather." Kit said with a smile. Voltaire had always been her favourite family member.   
  
"Hello Kit. How have you been?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"I've been better." Kit replied with a frown.  
  
"Come sit down." Said Kit's father. Kit took a seat on a couch and Voltaire sat back down on an armchair.  
  
"What are you doing here Kitania? It's a school night." Kit's mother scowled. Kit frowned.  
  
"I just missed you mommy." Kit said sweetly.  
  
//You truly are pathetic Kit!// Kit snapped at herself.  
  
"That's nice sweetie." Said Kit's mother smiling.   
  
"Kit I have a proposal for you." Said Voltaire  
  
"Aren't I a little too young to get married?" Kit asked uneasily.  
  
"Indeed you are." Said Voltaire with a chuckle he had always loved her sense of humour.  
  
"Ok." Kit replied.  
  
"I want you to gain Kai's trust and bring him back to the abbey. That way we will all be happy again?" said Voltaire kindly.  
  
"Gain his trust? Ok." Said Kit.  
  
"There's a good girl now you have school tomorrow." Said Voltaire  
  
"Good night sweetie." Said Kit's mom   
  
"Bye." Said Kit  
  
"Good night princess." Said Kit's dad. Kit smiled.  
  
//Princess is better than Kitania.// Kit mocked in her head. She heard Blitz chuckle.   
  
//Shut up you lousy bird!// Kit snapped and ran out of her house.  
  
//Now take me to Ray's place.// ordered Kit.  
  
//Yes Mistress.// Blitz sang.  
  
//Lovely singing voice.// Kit said Sarcastically.  
  
//Why thank you.// Blitz said and took off as soon as Kit got on her back. Kit changed back into her cat form and jumped on the roof of Ray's house. Blitz disappeared into Kit's bell. Kit walked up to Ray's bedroom window and opened the door. Ray was lying on the ground with a large book and a pile of paper. Kit closed the window and jumped on Ray's back. Ray jumped up in surprise. Kit extended her claws trying to stop from falling (cat instincts). Kit ripped the back of Ray's shirt then jumped off his back. Ray took off his shirt and looked at it.  
  
"Fuck." He mumbled and grabbed another t-shirt from his closet. Kit meowed an apology and started to rub her body against Ray's legs. Ray put his shirt on and picked up Kit and cuddled her.   
  
"Where were you?" Ray asked. Kit meowed.   
  
"Outside?" Ray asked petting Kit's head. Kit purred.  
  
//Isn't that cute?// Blitz muttered.  
  
//I heard that Blitz!// Kit snapped.  
  
//Heard what? I didn't say anything.// Blitz lied.  
  
//Your pathetic Blitz.// said Kit.  
  
//Like you Mistress right?// Blitz said in a hyper voice. Kit rolled her eyes. Ray went back to what he was doing.  
  
//He's doing his homework like a good boy, now why don't you be a good girl mistress and do your homework.// Blitz said  
  
//I'm finished my homework Blitz.// said Kit in an irritated voice.   
  
//Of course you are mistress.// Blitz said sarcastically.  
  
//I'm going to make you pay Blitz.// threaten Kit. Kit paced around Ray's room thinking of how to gain Kai's trust and trying to think of ways to make Blitz pay.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai was driving his BMW towards Sliver City (movie theatre). They finally arrived and parked the car.  
  
"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Kai asked putting his arm around Jenni's waist.  
  
"Hm... How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Jenni suggested with a sly smile.  
  
"Whatever you say babe." Kai said. Kai bought the tickets and they went into the cinema to watch the movie. (Pirates of the Caribbean is the best movie ever!). They shared a TCBY (yummy) and watched the Pirates of the Caribbean. About 3 hours later they came out of the theatre.   
  
"That was a kick ass movie, don't you think Kai?" Jenni asked happily.  
  
"Ya it was great." Said Kai. He was getting strange vibes from something that was starting to scare him.  
  
"Are you ok Kai?" asked Jenni in concern.  
  
"Ya I'm fine." Said Kai forcing a smile. He shrugged off the feeling as they walked towards his car. They drove off to Jenni's house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"ALEX!" a man hidden in shadows yelled. Alex walked up to the man.  
  
"Yes?" Alex asked.   
  
"You were supposed to kill the girl!" He snapped taking a step towards Alex.  
  
"I thought she would die if we left her there." Alex sneered   
  
"Well you thought wrong! I should have known better than to leave you, such an inexperienced child to lead this simple mission!" The man yelled angrily.  
  
"I am not a child!" Alex fought back. The man ignored him.  
  
"You are no longer apart of the higher class men. You are now the one who is 'to' and 'will' follow all ordered as told." The man said calmly. "And if you have any objections we will be forced to kill you Alexander."   
  
"Yes sir." Alex growled and then walked away. He walked into his room and punched the wall hard, shattering his knuckles.  
  
"Dammit!" he snapped and went to find some bandages.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ray went to get himself ready for bed. Kit sleepily yawned. She thought about what had happened last night and where she had remembered that blonde boy. Ray came out of the washroom and lay down on the bed. He reached over and turned off the lights.  
  
"Good night Kit." Ray said. Kit meowed and closed her eyes.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Kit was being beat up and was feeling excruciating pain. Tears fell down her face as she groaned in pain. She was falling in and out of unconsciousness. She heard a voice in the distance, and opened her eyes to the sound of the voice. She saw a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes.  
  
//I know him, but from where?// She thought to herself.  
  
//He used to live next to me and we would play all day together, why is he with these people?// She groaned and felt herself being kicked in the ribs. The pain was unbearable.   
  
~End dream~   
  
Kit woke up and blinked. She saw the sun rising from the east.   
  
//Damn dream.// She thought to herself. She buried herself under the covers and fell back asleep. Ray felt a lump by his side as something cold brush against his hand. His hair stood on end and he looked under the covers and saw Kit sleeping at his side. He sighed.  
  
"Its just Kit." He said to himself and fell back asleep. The next morning while Ray was taking a shower Kit turned on the sink and took a quick bath before Ray got out. Kit dried herself when Ray came out of the bathroom. He grabbed his bag and put on a jacket and ran downstairs for some breakfast. Kit opened the window and ran up to the attic.   
  
"Hi Blitz." Said Kit when she turned back into her human form.  
  
"Hello mistress." Said Blitz who was in her human form as well. Kit rubbed the sides of her arms.   
  
"Next time warn me before u turn into your human form." Said an annoyed Kit   
  
"Yes mistress." Said Blitz. "I thought you were going to make me pay for something."   
  
"Indeed." Said Kit without looking at Blitz. Kit searched through the cloths Blitz had brought her. She picked out a pair of baggy jeans and a ROOTS sweatshirt. Kit returned Blitz and ran all the way to the school. She opened the door and went to her first class. Kai and Ray saw Kit. Kai glared at Kit, which was ignored. Ray shook his head at Kai then waited for the teacher to come in. The whole class was getting impatient since the teacher was 5 minutes late. They heard a gun shot right outside the classroom. The class went dead silent.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Kit said aloud. The class rushed to the door but know one opened it. Kit, Kai, Ray, and a couple of other brave students opened the door and slowly walked out.  
  
"Ray be careful." Mariah squeaked. The brave kids looked behind the door and saw their teacher on the ground bleeding and dead. Kit and Kai took a step closer and saw a man with dark brown hair holding a gun.   
  
"Ah, Kit I've found you." Said the man with a sick twisted smirk. Kit turned pale.  
  
"W-who are you and what do you want!" Kit yelled at the man.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" The man asked. Kit gulped.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you I thought that you would at least remember your creator." Said the man. Everyone was silent. Kit was aware that everyone was staring at her, but she was frozen solid, and scared. She felt like an animal caught in a trap and there was no hope.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Who is this strange man and what does he want with Kit? What does he mean by her creator? What the hell is going on? Find out in the next chappie. R&R plz ^^ 


	5. Truths revealed

Achilles Last Stand: Dear Lord. So many things wrong. Angst idiotic pseudo-intellectual sounding crap is all this is.   
  
"Look at me, I'm so totally going to kill myself!" God.   
  
OrlisGurl: Oh please do. *rolls eyes*  
  
Achilles Last Stand: You need to stop using the //I heard that Blitz//, too. There is this thing called the English language, when people speak it has quotation marks for that purpose.   
  
OrlisGurl: Well for your information I know that, and if you even bothered to read the notes that I add in before the beginning of most chapters then you know that //...// is not talking therefore you wouldn't use quotation marks you moron! And the English language does not have marks for thinking, and this is my fic so I can do what the fuck   
  
I want with it and if you don't like, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! There is really no use in flaming me.   
  
Achilles Last Stand: And it's a Mary Sue story.  
  
OrlisGurl: Like I said before my fic.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Anyways thanks for reviewing ^^. Well continuing on with the story ENJOY ^^. And I still need some more votes on if you want Kit to be Kai's relative or sister. And I also need a vote for pairings.  
  
1: Ray/Kit  
  
2: Kit/Alex  
  
3: Ray/Mariah  
  
So tell me which pairing you like best :D  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"..." Talking  
  
//...// Thinking or talking to bitbeast.  
  
(...) Authors note  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Ah, Kit I've found you." Said the man with a sick twisted smirk. Kit turned pale.   
  
"W-who are you and what do you want!" Kit yelled at the man.   
  
"Don't you remember me?" The man asked. Kit gulped.   
  
"I'm disappointed in you I thought that you would at least remember your creator."   
  
Said the man. Everyone was silent. Kit was aware that everyone was staring at her, but she was frozen solid, and scared. She felt like an animal caught in a trap and there was no hope.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kit's heart was beating faster by the second. She glared at the man trying to remember who he was. She could tell everyone was staring at her and were worried and scared what was going to happen.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Kit as calmly as possible. The man laughed the gun still in his hand pointed at Kit.  
  
"Like I said your creator." He repeated. Kit looked confused.   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped totally losing her patients. The man clicked his tongue. Kit glared.  
  
"I'll explain later, but right now your coming with me." The man ordered. Behind her back Kit put her blade into her launcher and thought of a perfect angle to fire her blade.   
  
"Fat chance!" Kit snarled launching her blade to the door, which bounced off and smashed into the gun. The gun slid to Kit's feet. Kit's blade returned to her spinning by her side. Kit picked up the gun swiftly and pointed it sharply at the man. Kit growled and moved towards the man who was backing away slowly. Kit charged at the man who moved out of the way, but grabbed Kit's ankle. Kit grunted as she hit the tiled floor. She kicked the man with her free leg and ran as fast as she could away from the school. The man stood there cursing. The class had locked themselves in their classroom. The man got out his cell phone.  
  
"I lost the girl. She's running north get her and don't fail me again!" he snapped and hung up. He went to his car and started to drive to the direction Kit had took off in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit was in pain from when she had fallen, but she kept on going. She knew that, that man was looking for her and that he probably had some 'friends' of his looking for her too. She turned and walked deeper into an alley. A boy was hidden in shadows, as soon as Kit walked past the patch of shadow by a step the boy wrapped an arm around Kit and with his other hand he covered her mouth. Kit struggled to get away from whoever had trapped her.  
  
"Calm down." He whispered in her ear. Kit gulped; she had never, but once felt fear in her life. Kit took deep breaths and eventually calmed down. He led her deeper into the alleys then released her. She immediately turned around and took a couple steps back.  
  
"You!" Kit said surprised.  
  
"Me?" he asked confused.  
  
"What do you want Alex." Kit growled dangerously.  
  
"To talk." He answered simply.  
  
"To talk? HA" Kit said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm serious Kitty." He said kindly. Kit gulped.   
  
//How did he know her old nickname?// Kit asked herself. Alex smiled.  
  
"So you do remember me." He said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kit asked bitterly. "You were going to beat to death a couple days ago and now..."   
  
"And now what?" he asked.  
  
"Now you're just standing there." Kit said  
  
"Listen I can explain." He said. Kit looked hesitant.  
  
"Fine, shoot." Kit said.  
  
"Ok, a couple years ago I joined this gang, who I found out was after you. And well I acted loyal to them and I was made on of their high leaders. And when I told my gang to leave you that night, I was put in a lower class-" Alex started.  
  
"So what if you were put in lower class! And who the fuck are they and what do they want with me?" Kit asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm getting there." He said. "They threatened to kill me if I disobeyed them again or left the gang. But I couldn't let them kill you Kit, I've known you forever." He said looking down. Kit looked away from Alex in deep thought. Kit sighed.  
  
"Your not telling me something." Said Kit. Alex blushed lightly, which wasn't visible in the lack of light.  
  
"You're right, but I won't tell until the day I die." Alex said mysteriously.  
  
"Just because I listened to your problem doesn't mean that I trust you." Said Kit looking at Alex's face, but avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I can live with that, but if you want to live until tomorrow I suggest that you stay at my place tonight." Said Alex unemotionally. Kit frowned.  
  
"I'll make it back safe and sound before you even know it." Said Kit not trusting her old so-called-friend.  
  
"You won't make it back." Alex said in a don't-bother-arguing-with-me voice.  
  
"How do you know?" Kit asked suspiciously.   
  
"There are more than a hundred men looking for you and this is a small city. Besides every single man knows what you look like in your cat form." Alex said plainly. Kit's eyes widened.  
  
"Where's your place?" Kit asked.   
  
"Down the alley." Said Alex pointing towards a back entrance door. Kit frowned.  
  
"Fine!" she snapped and followed Alex who was smirking.  
  
//Can I trust him Blitz?// Kit asked her bitbeast uneasily.  
  
//Yes you can mistress.// answered Blitz. Kit sighed and walked in through the door, which Alex was holding open for her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kai was looking out the window of his classroom. The police had come and his class was being held back for questioning. Kai sighed.  
  
//Who was that man and what did he want with Kit?// Kai asked himself.  
  
//Why do you care master?// asked Dranzer suspiciously.  
  
//That man reminds me of Voltaire and Kit, well I remember her from my past.// said Kai.  
  
//Don't worry master Kit is probably safe and sound.// Dranzer said.  
  
"Ya sure." Kai muttered  
  
"What was that Kai?" Ray asked, who was sitting next to Kai.  
  
"Nothing." Said Kai.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What kind of trick does Alex have up his sleeve? Or is he as trustworthy as he claims? R&R plz. And I still need some more votes on if you want Kit to be Kai's relative or sister. And I also need a vote for pairings.  
  
1: Ray/Kit  
  
2: Kit/Alex  
  
3: Ray/Mariah  
  
So tell me which pairing you like best ^.~ 


	6. Promises

Hey thanks for the reviews and the votes so far are:  
  
Well here's the next chappie ENJOY ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"..." Talking  
  
//...// Thinking or talking to bitbeast  
  
(...) Authors note  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kit sighed and walked in through the door, which Alex was holding open for her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Alex led her to the elevator. They went to the highest floor to the penthouse where   
  
Alex lived by himself. Kit walked in a frowned.  
  
"I thought I would be living with your parents." Said Kit. Alex looked down.  
  
"Well I sorta ran away after I joined the gang so my parents think I'm dead I think."   
  
Alex said emotionlessly. Kit felt a serge of guilt running through her body. She shook   
  
off the feeling and looked around the large apartment. It was pretty clean and neat   
  
for being a guys place (no offence).  
  
"Ya like it huh?" said Alex in amusement.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kit asked glaring at Alex  
  
"I can tell, sides you eyes light up when you like something like a little kid who saw the   
  
biggest candy store ever." Alex said. Kit started at Alex like he had grown an extra   
  
head.  
  
"So you've been living by yourself this whole time?" Kit asked him  
  
"That's what I said." Alex answered looking out side his balcony window. Kit was in   
  
deep thought.  
  
"You kick hard." Kit said walking over to him. Alex snorted.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, I guess." Said Alex laughing. Kit noticed Alex's hand was   
  
bandaged.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" Kit asked opening the glass door to the balcony. A   
  
gust of wind swept in. Alex tried to hide his hand, but failed.  
  
"I just accidentally shattered my knuckles that's all." Alex sighed. Kit walked outside   
  
and inhaled deeply. Alex followed her.  
  
"So what kind of tantrum are you going through this time?" Kit asked in an irritated   
  
tone.  
  
"What?" Alex asked outraged by her theory.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit, I know you better than you know yourself. At least I did   
  
at some point or another." Said Kit sadly. Alex put an arm around Kit's shoulders   
  
without realizing this. Kit tensed up under Alex's arm, then gulped.  
  
//Relax Mistress he isn't going to hurt you.// Blitz told Kit soothing her.  
  
"Kit?" Alex said uneasily.  
  
"Hm?" Kit asked staring at the city.  
  
"I missed you." He said quietly.  
  
"I did too." Kit replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Hey mom have you seen Kit?" Ray asked his parents.  
  
"Sorry sweetie." Ray's mom answered.  
  
"She's been gone all day." Ray complained.  
  
"Kit's a cat you don't need to worry, she'll be safe." Ray's mom cooed.  
  
"Ya ok." Said Ray giving up on his cat. Ray walked up to his room totally bummed out.   
  
He decided that he should do his homework.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting in her room looking out her bedroom   
  
window. She sighed. She had jeans and a tank top on.   
  
//I'm going to find you Alex if it's the last thing I do.// The blonde girl swore to herself.  
  
//Mistress try not to kill anyone.// Zelda begged her mistress. The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
//Shut up Zelda.// growled.  
  
"Caley! Come down for dinner!" The blonde's mom called.  
  
"Yes mommy." Caley said in a sickly sweet voice. She pretended to gag then walked   
  
downstairs to eat her dinner.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sorry that this chappie's so short. Who's the new girl? And what does she want with   
  
Alex?? And her bitbeast Zelda how powerful is she?? R&R PLZ ^^ and I still need more   
  
votes. Read chappie 5 for deatails. 


	7. Training day

Thanks for the reviews ^^  
  
And to Mariah sux!!!!!!!! I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates Mariah. You should check out my fic beyblading in Canada I tried to make Mariah miserable.   
  
And yes Kai does have Crimson eyes.   
  
And I'm also sorry, I know I'm not the most perfect authoress in the world but I try and I get lazy easily so I'm sorry that not everything is really descriptive. So I apologize.   
  
Well here's the story ENJOY ^^  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"..." Talking  
  
//...// Thinking or talking to bitbeast  
  
(...) Authors note.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kit woke up on a very comfortable bed. Her eyes flew open, and she immediately got out of the bed and looked at her surroundings. Kit groaned inwards as she rubbed her head. She looked at the bed and say Alex sleeping like a baby. Kit smiled then walked to the washroom smirking. She locked the door and took off her cloths to take   
  
a shower. The water was warm and was soothing as it quickly drenched Kit's body.  
  
"Mistress." Growled a deep voice.  
  
"Blitz?" Kit asked uneasily.  
  
"Mistress when you said you were going to pay me back, exactly what were you planning on doing?" growled Blitz.  
  
"Why what happened?" Kit asked not paying much attention.  
  
"You can see for yourself mistress." Blitz said pissed off. Kit quickly finished her shower and walked out of the shower and saw a boy around her age with blonde hair with dyed blue tips. He had beautiful blue eyes. He had an extremely nice body. Kit's mouth was hanging as her she stood there stunned and naked, staring at her now male bitbeast.  
  
"Mistress you're drooling." Blitz growled angrily. Kit immediately closed her mouth.  
  
"Wow you didn't turn out bad." Kit said with a sly smirk grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her slim body.  
  
"You don't look bad either mistress." Said Blitz, and then quickly dissolved into the beyblade.  
  
"Fuck you Blitz." Growled Kit.  
  
//I didn't know you fucked bit beasts.// said Blitz in amusement.  
  
"You stupid sick minded, nasty, perverted bird." Kit snarled. Kit quickly changed into her cloths and walked out of the bathroom. Alex was awake and making breakfast.  
  
"You're all changed?" Kit asked in disbelief.   
  
"Ya I've got two bathrooms." Alex answered.  
  
"And you can cook?" Kit asked again.  
  
"Well how else would I have lived by myself?" Alex asked  
  
"Two words, take out." Kit said and started to set up the table.  
  
"I thought a girl form such a rich family wouldn't know how to set up a table." Teased   
  
Alex. Kit growled.  
  
"I wouldn't talk." Kit said. Alex shut up and concentrated on cooking. Kit smirked and sat down. Alex put breakfast on the table and the both began to dig in.  
  
"You got a car?" Kit asked.  
  
"Ya." Alex said.  
  
"What kind?" Kit asked munching on toast.  
  
"You'll see." Said Alex eating bacon. They quickly finished their breakfast and Alex led Kit to the garage. They walked up to a motorcycle.   
  
"Nice, real nice." Kit said observing the bike. Alex chucked Kit a helmet and got onto the bike. Kit put on the helmet and Alex started up the bike and they were off. In 15 minutes they arrived at school. A bunch of people gathered around, obviously Alex's friends. Kit got off and took off her helmet and walked away from the crowd.  
  
//Ok now I have to start getting Kai's trust.// Kit thought to herself. She walked in the school forgetting about Alex and concentrating on how she could gain Kai's trust. Kit walked into her first block class and sat down mindlessly in her regular seat. A bunch of girls walked in together scared for their lives. Mariah spotted Kit and walked over to her.  
  
"How are you holding up Kit?" Mariah asked in concern. Kit looked at Mariah questioningly.  
  
"I good." Replied Kit.  
  
"Are you sure? After what happened yesterday, everyone's totally freaked out." Said Mariah scaring herself.  
  
"Well whatever I don't care about who ever that man was." Kit asked ending the conversation. Mariah nodded and walked to her group of friends. Kai and Ray both walked in to the class but sat next to Kit, which was unusual.   
  
//Perfect opportunity.// Kit thought to herself.   
  
"I know what you guys are going to ask." Kit said. Ray closed his mouth.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked  
  
"Your girlfriend asked me." Kit said shrugging.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Ray said pouting.  
  
"Why don't you tell her that?" Kit and Kai said at the same time. Ray looked lost of words.  
  
"Well did you find out who that guy was?" Kai asked Kit. Kit shook her head.  
  
"Got no clue." Said Kit. A teacher walked into the classroom.  
  
"Now, now settle down. I know yesterday was a disturbing sight for most of you to see, but you kids still need to be educated." The teacher lectured. Most of the class fell asleep by the end of class. Kit was searching through her head where she remembered that man.  
  
//What the fuck did he mean by him being my creator?" Kit shouted in her head frustrated.   
  
//I don't think mom was raped.// Kit thought (well you alll know the er... reproductioncycle so ya that's what I mean if you don't get it).  
  
//Dammit I'm going to kill who ever the fuck he is.// Kit swore to herself. The next class was a little more interesting.  
  
"Kids we have a new student in this class." Said Ms. Cox. Referring to the blonde girl with blue eyes standing in front of the class. She was wearing blue jeans and grey crop top. She glared at the class then looked at the teacher impatiently.   
  
"Well why don't you introduce yourself?" Ms. Cox suggested.   
  
"I'm Caley Decoda." Caley said and then quickly took a seat before the teacher could say anything else. Kit and Kai frowned.  
  
//I've heard that name before.// Kit thought.  
  
//Alex's last name's Decoda, and that is Alex's little sister. Don't' you remember mistress?// taunted Blitz, trying to make Kit as miserable as possible. Kai started at Caley mesmerized.   
  
//It can't be Caley.// Kai said to himself.  
  
//But it is master.// Dranzer said. Kai ignored Dranzer and continued to stare at Caley.   
  
Caley had noticed Kai and Kit before she took a seat.  
  
//I can't believe it's Kit and Kai.// said Caley her blue eyes slightly softening. School quickly ended and everyone rushed to get home. Kit rushed out through the back of the school where it would be less crowded, but she was wrong. Outside there was a circle of people inside the circle were two people and girl and a boy. Kit recognized them right away.  
  
"What the fuck!" she shouted. She pushed the people aside and walked into the circle.   
  
Kit grabbed Caley and held her down.  
  
"What the fuck are you two doing?" Snapped Kit. Alex got off the floor and wiped the blood off his lips.  
  
"She started it!" Alex argued.  
  
"I don't deny it." Caley growled. Kit looked confused, then helped Caley off the ground.  
  
"I'm not the peace making type, but you two are siblings." Kit told Alex and Caley.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Caley growled.  
  
"And why were you beating up Alex?" Kit asked  
  
"She was not beating me up!" Alex defended.  
  
"Bullshit!" both girls snarled at Alex. Alex looked totally pissed and ready to kill.  
  
"You're the one that totally abandoned your own family you stupid son of a bitch!" Caley snapped. Alex was speechless.   
  
"Ok family problem, I'm leaving now. Cya." Kit said and started running to Ray's place.   
  
"Man Kit's totally fucked up today." Caley said out loud.  
  
"Ya." Said Alex.  
  
"Why were we fighting again?" Caley asked Alex. Alex shrugged.  
  
"Well whatever let's go home." Said Caley.  
  
"Fine." Alex replied and followed Caley.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit arrived at Ray's house fairly quickly and changed into her cat form. She walked into Ray's room through the window and jumped on Ray's bed. Ray ran into the room freaking Kit out. Kit streaked across the room and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Kit?" Ray said uneasily as he asked a streak of fur passing in front of him. Kit walked out of the bathroom cautiously and approached Ray. Ray smiled.   
  
"Where were you?" Ray asked. Kit meowed then jumped up on Ray's shoulder.  
  
"Well I have to go train." Said Ray reaching to get Kit off his shoulder. Kit swatted at his hand.  
  
"Fine I'll take you geeze." Ray said and grabbed his blade. He walked out of the house with Kit riding on his shoulder. Ray walked to the school. Kai and Max were there training, and waiting for the others.  
  
"Hey you guys." Ray said waving. Kai nodded.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Max yelled happily. "When did you get a cat?"   
  
"Um... I think a week ago" Ray said uneasily. Kit jumped of Ray's shoulder and stretched.  
  
"Cute, what's its name?" Max asked. Kai looked bored, but was actually interested, he had seen that cat somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.  
  
"Her name's Kit." Ray said crouching down to pet Kit, who purred. Kit walked over to Kai and rubbed her body against Kai's legs. Kai ignored her.  
  
"Where are Tyson and Kenny?" Kai demanded.  
  
"WE'RE HERE!" Tyson shouted as he ran right into Max. Max groaned in pain.  
  
"Oh great, now I'm going to have two injured players." Kai said   
  
"What do you mean two?" Kenny asked  
  
"Well Tyson crushed Max and now Tyson is going to get beaten into a bloody pulp." Kai stated with a smirk. Kit meowed.  
  
//That was a good one.// Kit thought to herself. Kai looked down at Kit and glared. Kit glared back. Kai reached down and picked up Kit and held her up to his face.   
  
"Uh... Kai what are you doing?" Ray asked uneasily.   
  
"Kitty?" Kai said quietly. The white cat smirked. Kai immediately dropped her. She landed gracefully on all fours and glared up at Kai.  
  
"KAI! What the fuck!" Ray snapped at Kai. The cat transformed into their classmate, Kit. Ray and the other, but Kai were stunned.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Kit snapped at Kai.   
  
"So it was you all along." Kai smirked. Kit nodded, then turned to Ray.  
  
"Maybe I should have told you Ray, but I'm sorry." Kit told him. Ray looked hurt, but he slowly nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here Kit?" Kai asked  
  
"Why can't I be here?" Kit asked in a I-can-do-whatever-I-want tone of voice.  
  
"Because it's too damn dangerous for you!" Kai said sternly.  
  
"Your starting to sound like my mother, besides I can take care of myself." Kit growled irritated. "Let me explain everything."   
  
"Ok." Kai said. Ray nodded.  
  
"OK the only reason I ended up at Ray's place was because Blitz took me there, and there's a gang trying to kill me, and well you know my parents Kai, how they expect so much and well everything's just so complicated and screwed up." Kit said   
  
"You mean everything's changed so much since I was sent to the abbey and Alex ran away." Kai said looking up at the sky.   
  
"Ya." Kit said softly.   
  
"So your not really a cat?" Ray asked. Kit looked at Ray, and then shook her head.  
  
"No sorry Ray." Kit said   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
So Kit's finally showed herself to Ray and the others. What will happen to them, and how will this information affect them? And Caley and Alex are siblings? This is really strange ain't it? R&R PLZ THANKS ^^ 


	8. Caught

Hey I'm SO SORRY for taking so long to update. Well this is the next chappie. So far Kit, revealed herself to the BB and Alex's sister has been enrolled into their school, and she got into a fight with Alex, and that's about it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I've also decided that I'm going to kill someone in the story *cries* but I'm not telling who it is.  
  
I'm also going to have too endings to this fic so ya (maybe).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"..." Talking  
  
//...// Thinking or taking to bitbeast  
  
(...) Authors note   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny were way to stunned to even speak. Kit looked uncomfortable because of the awkward silence.  
  
"I-I'll go now." Kit said timidly.  
  
"No! Don't go." Kai said.  
  
"I promised to go see Alex and Caley." Kit lied. Kai nodded. Kit turned around to face Ray who was looking down. She walked past him, her hand brushing against his. Ray longed to hold her hand, but pushed his feeling aside. He had grown attached to her as a cat and human. Kit sadly walked away.  
  
She was walking down a street when she felt some one watching her; she ignored it and walked into an alley. The deeper she walked into the alley the more presences she felt. Suddenly a searchlight of a helicopter landed on her, the light brightened the alley. She saw half of the gang in front of her and the other half behind her.  
  
"Fuck." She growled trying not to panic. She heard a familiar cruel laughter.  
  
"Ah...Kit what's wrong?" The man asked stepping closer to Kit. Kit glared coldly.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" The man chuckled.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Kit growled dangerously.  
  
"You." He simply answered.  
  
"Me? What's so damn special about me?" Kit asked.  
  
"You can turn into a cat, my only successful experiment." He said with a sick twisted grin. Kit stood her ground and glared back at him, with cold and hatred.  
  
"Your only successful experiment?" Kit asked.  
  
"Yes, you were born like ever other human, you were exactly like them, until you were six years old that is." The man said. Kit gulped.  
  
"Your cousin was babysitting you when I spotted you, so innocent, so beautiful, and harmless. He went inside to get a drink, that's when I took you to my lab. Don't you remember, that year was the highest rate of kidnapping, and death of children?" The man said.  
  
"Your sick!" Kit snarled bitterly.  
  
"Well we're taking you back. Now." He ordered.  
  
"What makes you think I'll go with you?" Kit spat.  
  
"Oh who ever said you would go with us willingly, were taking you by force." The man said. "Get her."  
  
Kit's eyes widened as they ran at her. She dodged a couple kicks and punches, but she was way to out numbered. In a couple of minutes she was out cold.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Caley ran into class and spotted Kai and Ray, she ran to them impatiently.  
  
"Alex and Kit's gone." Caley said worried. Both guys stood up immediately.  
  
"What happened?" Kai demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Caley said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Fuck." Kai growled kicking a chair.  
  
"Let's go find them." Ray said swiftly walking out of the class. They ran towards the city.  
  
"Yesterday she walked away in that direction." Kai said pointing Northwest.  
  
"Maybe we can retrace where she went." Ray said. Caley nodded and followed the guys.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Alex was in what looked like a dungeon.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the little traitor." A guy spat. Alex looked up at a brunette and glared.  
  
"You've been helping that girl all along haven't you?" Another guy asked. He had platinum hair.  
  
"If you knew why did you all trust me?" Alex said coolly.  
  
"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, after that girl dies because, he fails that experiment we get the pleasure of killing you." The brunette said with a smirk.  
  
"Jack ass." Alex growled. The brunette's face contorted in fury, he picked up his fist and smashed it into Alex's left jaw. He grunted in pain as he tasted blood in his mouth. The two guys laughed evilly and walked out of the small chamber. Alex sat down on the cold cement floor.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit was in a tube (that tube thingy that Tala was in), she was in her bra and underwear. She unconsciously stood there limp. A bunch of cords and wires were surrounding her. A couple of gang members were gawking at her perversely.   
  
"Damn she fine." Said a guy named Nico.  
  
"She sure is." Said a blonde licking his lips.   
  
"Out of my way!" The man shouted.  
  
"Sir!" They both replied and moved out of his way. Kit groggily opened her eyes, but was too sore to moved. She saw that she was in a lab. She looked down without moving her head to see what she was in. She eyes widened, but her body didn't move.  
  
//Where the hell am I?// Kit thought to herself.  
  
//Your in a lab mistress.// Blitz replied.  
  
//Blitz? Where are you?// Kit asked.  
  
//I'm outside the room mistress, the glass your in is 2 inches of pure glass, it'll be hard to destroy with your fist.// Blitz said. Kit studied the glass carefully. The guys left the room, obviously needing to do some stupid fucked up duties.  
  
//Can't you break me out of here?// Kit asked desperately.  
  
//You can break out of here if I freeze the glass, ice is easier to destroy.// Blitz said.  
  
//Well come on Blitz.// Kit said. Suddenly she felt a vibe of cold water. She saw the glass in front of her had turned into ice. She punched it with her fist, causing her to whimper in pain. A little of the ice had chipped off. Kit continuously hit the iced glass. The tube could not contain the mass of water, making the glass shatter. The man turned around and cursed, the lab being a sound proof room and windowless, no one would know that she escaped. The man cursed and charged at her. Kit flipped backwards and landed gracefully on her feet, the glass dug deep into her flesh. She winced, but dodged his second charge. She ran to him and punched him in the face shattering his lower jaw. He screamed out in pain. She grabbed his neck and pressed a point in his neck, which made him faint. Kit sighed in relief. She knew that Alex had tried to help her and that he was somewhere in this complex.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
So Kit's finally been caught eh? Will she get out of that freaky place with Alex? Will she even find Alex? Who knows? Well I know but that's not the point, the point is you don't know. Will Kai, Ray, and Caley find them in time to save them?  
  
FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE OF... THE WOES OF A CAT~!! R&R or else........ 


	9. The quick escape

Hey I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I'm sorry I've just been busy   
  
with my other fics and homework. I also changed my name from Orligurl to DarkShadowChick,   
  
if you didn't know  
  
I'm also writing a fic with Wild-Roze our story is called HeavenHell hope you check it out.  
  
Peace~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit ran out of the lab swiftly leaving a trail of blood dripping from the soles of her feet. She   
  
had managed to take the glass out of her feet, but it still bled insanely. She saw a guard   
  
approach; she jumped up onto a bar and hid in the shadows.  
  
//Where are you Blitz?// Kit thought trying to sense her bitbeast.  
  
//I'm in the other lab, the door in front of you.// Blitz called.   
  
Kit waited for the guard to pass then she swiftly entered the room. She saw her beyblade and   
  
a couple of handguns. She smirked getting an evil urge to shoot people.  
  
She grabbed her beyblade, launcher, and grabbed two guns. She walked out of the room and   
  
descended down the stairs.  
  
//Can you sense Alex?// Kit asked Blitz.  
  
//He's in the dungeons.// Blitz said.  
  
//A dungeon? This place mustn't be that friendly.// Kit thought sarcastically. She descended   
  
down the stairs without any problems the place seemed quite deserted. She arrived at the   
  
dungeons. She thought for a moment then walked in quietly and closed the door. There were   
  
two goons beating up Alex.  
  
Kit shot a warning shot that caught their attention.  
  
"Give us the guns and we won't hurt you little girl." The brunette lied.  
  
"Ya just hand it over." Said the platinum haired boy. They were inching closer to her as they   
  
spoke.  
  
"Fuck off!" Kit snarled pointing the guns at each of them. All the memories of her self-defence   
  
lessons were flowing back into her head. When they came into reached Kit kicked the   
  
brunette right in the groin and then shot the other in the arm. They howled in pain.   
  
Kit ran to Alex and helped him stand up he wasn't badly injured.  
  
"Are you ok Alex?" Kit asked.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Could be better." Kit said handing Alex a gun. Kit grabbed her beyblade and launched it   
  
slitting the brunette's wrist. Alex shot the platinum haired boy ending his misery.  
  
"He had what was coming to him." Alex said coldly seeing the surprised look on Kit's face.   
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Kit said running towards the door.  
  
"Wait." Alex said stripping off his long shirt. Kit cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Here." Alex said handing Kit his shirt.  
  
"Thanks." Kit said putting her shirt on. "Ready now?"  
  
"Ya." Alex said and they ran up the stairs towards the lobby.  
  
"Why is this place so deserted?" Kit asked.  
  
"I think they wanted to leave the jackass scientist alone." Alex said.  
  
"Ya." Kit said running away from the building.  
  
In the distance they saw three figures quickly approaching them. They ran towards each   
  
other.  
  
"Kit are you ok?" Ray and Kai asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Kit said.  
  
"What about you Alex? You look horrible." Caley said.  
  
"Thanks." Alex mumbled.  
  
"Don't mention it." Caley said slyly.  
  
"Right." Alex replied.  
  
"Let's get out of here you guys." Kit pleaded.  
  
"Ok." Kai said and began to run the way he came. They sprinted through the block. Kit was   
  
slowing down her feet sore, and still bleeding. They all turned around.  
  
"Common Kit." Kai urged.  
  
"I can't." Kit growled hating to feel weak. Ray noticed that she was bleeding.  
  
"Change." Ray said. Riley changed into her cat form as Ray walked over and picked her up.   
  
Alex glared jealously and started running again with everyone.  
  
They quickly arrived at Caley and Alex's house tired and panting.  
  
"Can't Blitz heal you?" Kai asked seeing Kit in pain.  
  
"She doesn't have enough energy." Kit said feeling sorry for her bitbeast. Caley walked into   
  
the living room with some bandages. Kit wrapped her feet with the bandages stopping the   
  
bleeding.  
  
"Let's get you some clothes Kit." Caley said leading to her room.  
  
"Ya alright." Kit said and followed Caley into her room.  
  
Caley threw her some baggy black pants and a t-shirt.  
  
"Thanks." Kit said putting on the pants and shirt.  
  
"No problem." Caley said.   
  
They both walked down stairs to where the boys were.  
  
"There's something we need to discuss." Kai said.  
  
"What's that?" Caley asked.  
  
"What we're going to do about the gang." Alex growled.  
  
"Turn them in." Ray said. They all turned to see Kit's reaction to all this.  
  
"I don't know, I still want some things answered." Kit replied.  
  
"Like what?" Caley asked.  
  
"It's none of your business." Kit replied solemnly.  
  
"Kit..." Kai said. "Just be careful." He warned.  
  
"Since when do you care about someone either then yourself?" Kit asked.  
  
Kai didn't answer.  
  
"Maybe we should all go home." Ray suggested. It was getting quite late.  
  
"Maybe you should all stay over just in case." Alex said.  
  
"I agree." Kit said not wanting to be stuck in that tube again.  
  
"Fine." Kai and Ray replied. Caley grabbed some sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets so all of   
  
them could sleep there.   
  
Kit curled up into a ball tiredly she was also scared. Ray and Kai sleeping on her right while   
  
Alex slept on her left. Caley was sleeping with her head next to Kit's.  
  
"Kit?" Caley quietly whispered.  
  
"Hm..." Kit asked.  
  
"I really missed ya gurl." Caley smirked.  
  
"I missed you two." Kit replied feeling happier.   
  
"Good night." Caley yawned.  
  
"Night." Kit replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow... I know this is short and I'm sorry, but I still hope you haven't forgotten about my fic.   
  
I'm sorry fans... Well   
  
Plz R&R ^^ 


End file.
